Multi-Man
Light-hearted Hanna Barbera TV superhero from the 1960s: a popular rock star who can transform at will into a a do-gooder who can duplicate his body seemingly endlessly. A member of The Impossibles rock group in his civilian life and a member of The Impossibles superhero team in his superhero life. In his civilian identity, the man known as the superhero Multi-Man is one member of a semi-famous 1960s rock music trio consisting only of three singers who play electric guitars. When government agent Big D contacts the popular rock group the Impossibles about a supercriminal on the loose, they then transform into the superpowered group the Impossibles! Powers & Abilities Endless Duplication When the young rock star transforms into Multi-Man, he gains the ability to create short-lived replicates of himself, with no more mind or will of their own than have the endless reflections in a funhouse hall of mirrors. He is able to mimic flight by creating duplicate after duplicate after duplicate under himself at a tremendous rate and to mimic superfast running by creating duplicate after duplicate after duplicate behind himself rapidly enough to propel himself forward at a faster speed than most people can run, with the duplicates underneath him or behind him vanishing almost as soon as they have provided him with propulsion upward or forward. He can mimic superstrength by creating enough duplicates to help him lift heavy objects or enough duplicates to burst him out of a containment box. He can overwhelm a villain by sending mobs of duplicates after the villain, although the duplicates seem unable to obey anything more than the simplest instructions. The duplicates seem unable to take any proactive action without being ordered to do so by Multi-Man. Because the duplicates have no minds or souls of their own, often looking like after-images, and last for only a few moments, Multi-Man has no difficulty with using them as shields. Many episodes include villains trying to capture Multi-Man but unable to distinguish him among his duplicates and capturing or vanquishing only his duplicates. Multi-Man is the only member of The Impossibles who does not demonstrate any form of invulnerability. This may be why he is also the only member to carry a shield. When Multi-Man creates duplicates, the sound effect resembles the noise made by playing cards pinned to rattle in the spokes of a bicycle wheel. Attractive Male Multi-Man is the tallest of the Impossibles. His light brown-haired civilian identity has hordes of screaming teenage girl fans following him around and begging for his autograph. Style Like the other Impossibles, Multi-Man loves to indulge in puns throughout his adventures. Additionally, the three superheroes clearly love to hang out with each other, often using affectionate nicknames for each other and showing genuine concern for each other. They all behave with the unflagging good cheer of people who are on their way up in their lives but still haven't become used to success enough for the thrill of success to subside in any way. Equipment Multi-Man, Fluid Man, and Coil Man and travel around in the Impossi-Car, a flying car which can turn into a submarine or speedboat as well as turning back into the ordinary stylish car they use in their civilian identities as rock stars.